Painkillers
by Errol's Feather
Summary: They looked like Aspirin, but was something completly diffrent. Catherine and Greg deals with the after effects because of a night out with the guys.


**_Aothors Note: _**This idea came to me from watching six feet under and I couldn't resist.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and I do not make any money from it.

**_WARNING: _**Sex read at own risk.

**_"Painkillers"_**

Greg Sanders were a guy that liked to out to party in the weekends. Not surprising through the years he had tried of the party drugs that had been around and knew what went together and what did not.

He also knew the effect they had on him.

He however could not have foreseen the effect a couple of innocent pills would have on one of his coworkers.

It was a regular Friday that the team had decided to go out and celebrate that they had solved a difficult case they had been working on for months.

The going out had been Langston's idea. And since they were all in a good mood because of the result of the case they decided to come with.

All, but Catherine that was.

She had been ever so down after she had rejected her latest acquaintance. She just couldn't commit to him. She didn't quite know why.

A sigh escaped her lips seeing how her coworkers enjoying themselves, whereas she couldn't.

She spotted Greg and did sign for him to come over to her, which he quickly did.

"I think I am going to head home and let you guys continue the party," she said.

"But we just got here, please don't leave, come dance with me," her younger coworker said, dragging her with him onto the crowded dance floor.

"Greg, really I should…" her words got lost.

"You need to loosen up and have more fun," try this, he said. Before Catherine had thought it through, well aware that it was both stupid and illegal, she had snorted what he offered her.

* * *

Suddenly it was like all of her senses were going on high gear; every color and sound was enhanced to ten times of what they used to be. Everything was more magnificent than it had been in ages. In short everything was great.

* * *

Until the next day that was, Catherine was waking up with a banging headache. As she stood there looking in the mirror in the bathroom, she wondered what had made her take the stuff the night before. It was not like she hadn't tried it before, back when she and Eddie were young. But now…

She was way too old for this and she knew it. Way too old… Maybe it was this though that made her swallow a couple of pills Greg had said she should take to feel better. They did after all look a lot like Aspirin.

* * *

Greg was still far away in la-la-land when his phone rang. He didn't really look at the display, just picked up and said, "Sanders, what's up?"

"Greg, get over here…NOW," her heard Catherine snarl in the other end.

"I'll be there in not long," he assured her as he hung up the phone thinking, "Oh boy."

Greg actually never thought Catherine would take what he gave her or that it would affect her as much as it did. It was like she was a whole other person. Or rather her old self. She had been happy, fun and not to mention sexy.

Actually he had always thought she was, yet he had never gone for it, because of the age difference and also because of Lindsey.

Greg sighed as he slowly got dressed and headed into the bedroom where he grabbed a couple of painkillers. The night before was not agreeing with him either. Slowly as he heard his cell ring for the second time he left his apartment.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he rang Catherine's doorbell, and the strawberry blonde quickly let him inside. He looked at her, her otherwise tidy hair was messing and she was wearing blue PJ pants and a white sleeping top, her eyes showed that she was tired, frustrated and confused.

"Catherine?" he questioned.

"What have you given me?" she asked as they walked towards the living room.

"A night to remember," he said with a smile.

"If a man give me that, he tends to wake up next to me," she said and rolled her eyes lightly.

"I will make sure to do that next time," he said.

"After what you made me do last night, there will be no next time," she snapped.

"You could easily have said no," he snapped back.

Catherine that knew he was right sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh, head in her hands, not saying a word.

"I realize now that I should have," she in the end said.

"Catherine, there is nothing wrong in loosening up every once in a while," said Greg and sat down next to her.

Again she did not reply, she just looked down into the ground. Greg let his hand reach out and touch her chin, only to raise it to let her eyes be on the same height as his.

Catherine at first let her lips with some insecurity find his before taking charge only to kiss him longingly, desperately.

Greg just let her as she slowly pushed him down in the sofa and got on top, still kissing him. She slowly removed his shirt, letting her fingertips eagerly caress all over his body, scratching as she couldn't get enough, feeling every inch of him.

Greg let his fingers slide under her top and back up, removing it slowly, looking at her firm breasts, at her hardened nipples.

The strawberry blonde threw her head back in delight, letting out a moan as two of his fingers locked around her nipple, squeezing it.

Catherine was panting like a wild beast, moving back and forth on top of him, making him growl, feeling his rising limb pressing against her very wet PJ pants, making her even wetter.

As she knew she wanted him inside her, she removed the remaining of their clothing and got back on top. That was something she probably shouldn't have done as he was bigger than expected and she was in too much of a hurry to notice.

"Catherine?" he asked concerned, seeing her pain filled expression.

"I'm…okay, please…I need to finish," she paned as she started to ride, ignoring the pain.

Greg could never have predicted the release the drug would give her, because soon she was shaking harder than any other woman he had ever had on top of him.

In between her heavy shaking he shot his sperm into her with a loud groan.

As she collapsed on top of him he captured her in his embrace.

He could feel some tears against his chest as she slowly got of him and settled a bit better. He gently continued to stroke her as he softly whispered, "Babe, have you any idea how amazing you are?"

"I'm not," she said with a yawn, slowly closing her eyes. She didn't comment on the fact that he just called her babe, nor did she really mind.

"You are and I love you so much," he said, kissing the top of her strawberry blonde head.

His last words she did however not capture as she was already sound asleep.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
